


Invocation of Farore

by coolkid_ko



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkid_ko/pseuds/coolkid_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to "Invocation of Din"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invocation of Farore

Courage  
Creator of life  
Oracle of Secrets  
Who kisses the ground  
And makes flowers bloom  
Vines creep over your body  
As you tip toe through the valleys  
Made by your sister  
But made lovely by you  
Your winds whisper stories  
Brooks babble song  
All who live  
Know your valor


End file.
